Sail Away
Tom devises a plan to send the Minister on a wild goose chase Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Sara Myers-Cohen-Yao * Tom De Luca * Dr Necropolis Plot Not Irritating At All Maxine's sick, and with that bounty on your heads you can't risk baby Sara getting sick too, so Paula's taking her to the seaside for a few days. Some beached Comansys boats look like a good place to stay. A Nice Looking Yacht Being on a Comansys ship again - complete with research lab and mini-subs for aquatic zombie culling - brings back some bad memories for you, Maxine and Paula. Get Off That Ship! A yacht Peter finds looks like a great place to sleep, but Tom's suspicious. He's right to be, as you set off an alarm that alerts some below deck zoms and broadcasts your location off... somewhere. Don't Have Much Time Maxine gives Paula a lesson on shooting as you run from the zombies, but Tom beats her to it, literally. A message from Steve alerts you to troops headed your way. You should run, but Tom has a plan to get the Minister off your backs for a while. Our Lives Depend On It Janine arrives in the comms room to discover what her brother's doing. She's not pleased until he mentions a plan from an old mission they were on. It's risky, but might just work! It's Time. Run! The Ministry jeeps are close, but you need to make sure Paula's seen to pull this off. Once they're in visual range you make a dash for the yacht. You Won't Believe What Happens Safely on the yacht Paula prepares to make her escape in a mini-sub, while Tom's auto-pilot sends the empty boat along the coast, towards the Exmoor Militia. S05E07 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript MAXINE MYERS: coughs Hey, how are you doing, honey? PAULA COHEN: Oh, you know. Zombie physiology, accelerated healing. I’m fine. And Sara’s fine. She’s enjoying the sea air. Good for her to get some actual daylight on her face. SAM YAO: coughs Um, you sure she hasn’t caught this horrible flu? No little red spots on her cheeks? Apart from that little spot where she caught herself with her fingernail the other week. PETER: She’s fine, Sam. The baby’s fine. Paula’s fine, Five is fine, Tom is… TOM DE LUCA: I see the ocean. There are fish under the ocean. The dead are there. They lie waiting for us. PETER: Well, Tom’s the same as ever: able to run and not trying to kill any of us, so that’s good. MAXINE MYERS: coughs And you know Janine said at the first sign of trouble… PETER: We know! At the first sign of trouble, shoot Tom in the head. I think that’s just how she says “hello”, you know. “Good morning, Janine!” I say. “At the first sign of trouble, shoot Tom in the head,” she says. PAULA COHEN: We found him some mood stabilizers. He’s been basically fine for ages, and occasionally better than fine. MAXINE MYERS: You should be getting close to those ships now. The message Ed sent us from the island said that some of the Comansys fleet had beached just along the way. PAULA COHEN: Yeah, we can see them now. TOM DE LUCA: Oh. That’s a 160 meter German cruise liner. I’d guess it was rebuilt around 2005. Probably 350 cabins. Good place to start looking for a berth for the next few nights, chaps. MAXINE MYERS: I wish you didn’t have to spend the night away. We had an agreement. PAULA COHEN: I miss you too, baby. It’ll just be another two or three nights. Just until you’re not infectious anymore. We can’t risk Sara getting ill. We’d have no way to treat her. SAM YAO: And now Sigrid’s offering a bounty for bringing Sara to her alive, all the pediatrics departments in a fifty mile radius are staked out. Spending a few nights on one of those beached ships really is the best idea. TOM DE LUCA: Come on. Down to the beach, hurry! First one there gets the captain’s suite! Come along, spit spot! PETER: Well, that’s not going to get irritating at all. Come on, Five. Let’s see if we can get there ahead of him. TOM DE LUCA: Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. SAM YAO: What are you seeing, guys? PAULA COHEN: This ship is sort of hollowed out. There should be loads of cabins, but instead there’s just a lot of equipment. Some mini submarines docked and ready to launch. TOM DE LUCA: The radio equipment here is connected to the steering. PETER: There are underwater cameras. Look like they’d be used to relay signals back to the – hey, what’s on this label, here? Oh. Oh, right. I know what this is. PAULA COHEN: What? MAXINE MYERS: It’s Comansys, isn’t it? I was on that flotilla for months. I never even saw every ship in the fleet. I remember that one, though. They used the mini subs and the cameras to monitor underwater zombie activity. Move us on if they got too active, cull the herd if they could. SAM YAO: I remember those mini subs from when you were trying to escape from the flotilla. MAXINE MYERS: I try not to think about it. All those people… PAULA COHEN: We know you didn’t mean to do it, Five. That wasn’t you. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, I didn’t mean to blame you. It’s just that I remember all those people, and now they’re - TOM DE LUCA: Dead. Dead! Quite dead. PETER: Cheery as usual there, Tom. Well, one thing’s for certain, we’re not going to find good bunks here for the next few nights. Come on. There’s a nice-looking yacht beached further down the shore. Let’s get moving. We don’t want to still be looking for somewhere when it gets dark. PETER: Hmm, this actually looks quite roomy. Comfortable bed. creak Oh yes, very comfortable! SAM YAO: How about you, Paula? Is there somewhere for you and the baby to sleep? PETER: Oh, uh. You should take this bed, Paula. I’m sure I can find somewhere else to sleep. Five, what’s down on the lower deck? TOM DE LUCA: Someone’s been here in the past seventy-two hours. Slight smell of stale tobacco. Men’s cologne. sniffs Mud from boots hasn’t quite dried on the gangway. PETER: Oh, what are you now, half Doberman Pinscher? TOM DE LUCA: We should perform a thorough assessment of every level on this ship. Open each door in turn, assess risk. opens, alarm rings PETER: Well, you were right about one thing: we did need to perform a thorough assessment of the ship, because apparently, you’ve set off some kind of alarm. clicks And it’s taken our picture. MAXINE MYERS: What’s happening? What’s the alarm for? TOM DE LUCA: It’s broadcasting a signal, and there’s a radio transmitter attached to it. If you give me an hour, I can trace the signal, find out where it’s transmitting our pictures to. PETER: More to the point, Jason Bourne, that alarm has attracted some zombies from the lower deck, who are - laughs lovely! - apparently, some dead Comansys people who treated themselves with that disgusting drug. So now they are mostly zombie, but with parts of their flesh still living, warm, and their desperate eyes pleading for release from their torment. So, listen. I understand you could trace the signal, but I’m going to say - SAM YAO: Everyone, get off that ship. Run! MAXINE MYERS: Okay Paula, you’ve got that gun Janine gave you? PAULA COHEN: With the instructions, “If my brother even looks at you funny, shoot him between the eyes”? Yes. PETER: That might have just been her way of asking you to pass the salt. MAXINE MYERS: Okay. When the zoms are level with the green boat, just slowly squeeze the trigger, keeping your eye not on the gun, but on the place between their eyes. SAM YAO: Wow. You sound just like - MAXINE MYERS: Runner Eight trained me. She always said a doctor needed to know how to fire a gun. Okay, ready? splatter PAULA COHEN: Or we could just leave it for Tom to kill the zoms with an expertly-targeted stone between the eyes of each one. Okay. That’s a bit disturbing. I start to see what Janine meant about shooting him. TOM DE LUCA: There, that’s the last one. Now we can go back and find out what that radio transmitter was - shack door opens SAM YAO: Guys, you’ve been made. Steve just sent me an urgent coded message. Troops are being scrambled at Abel. coughs They had word from some bounty hunter that you’re on the beach. You have to get out of there! TOM DE LUCA: I have a better idea. PETER: Is it really a better idea, or is it an idea about how every one of the stones is like a bone spat up by the earth to lie dead upon its surface through all of time. TOM DE LUCA: laughs It’s an idea about how we might stop Sigrid looking for us, at least for a good while. Five, I’ll need the aerial from that green boat. Go, as quickly as you can! We don’t have much time! TOM DE LUCA: Alright. That’s good, Five. Have an aerial, have the transmitters, have the mini subs. Yes, it could work. It could work. Need a battery. JANINE DE LUCA: Tom. Thomas De Luca, what are you doing? TOM DE LUCA: Jane. It’s alright, Jane. It’s okay. I’ve got an idea, and it’s going to work. I just need batteries. JANINE DE LUCA: What… what – coughs MAXINE MYERS: Janine, you’re not fit to be out of bed. You’re feverish! Janine, we’ve got this. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Myers, with all due respect, you’re putting my brother in charge of an operation that… an operation… this is serious! PETER: Come, Janine, you really do sound lousy. You should be in bed. PAULA COHEN: Tom says he’s got a way to make Sigrid stop chasing us. JANINE DE LUCA: Nothing will make her stop chasing you, Doctor Cohen, she’s – coughs She wants your child, and nothing will stop her until she has baby Sara. TOM DE LUCA: One thing will. I’m going to do what we did in Guadalajara! Do you remember? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t… oh, I do remember. It’s a risk. TOM DE LUCA: They’re planting booby traps for us. It’s a risk we have to take. JANINE DE LUCA: Alright. Yes, alright. What do you have? TOM DE LUCA: Transmitter, radio controls, mini subs, aerial… JANINE DE LUCA: Battery? TOM DE LUCA: That’s what I said! JANINE DE LUCA: Peter, help Tom prepare that yacht, the purple and white one. PETER: Yes, ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, an earlier sortie established that there are batteries in that container ship to your right. Go now and bring them back. Our lives depend on you. Run! PETER: Are we ready? PAULA COHEN: I’m ready. Sara’s ready. You know, I think she’s taking after her namesake. She seems to actively enjoy danger. SAM YAO: You’ll be visible to the Ministry Jeeps in a minute or two. TOM DE LUCA: You all know what to do? Paula, you let yourself be seen. The rest of us, keep our backs to them. Then, run for the purple and white yacht. MAXINE MYERS: I remember that one. They taught the kids to row off the side of it. sighs I thought I would die on that flotilla, you know. I thought I was dead already. SAM YAO: Yeah. I know that feeling PAULA COHEN: Me too. PETER: And me! I… used to pretend to be dead, in the circus! And then return to life. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re all becoming familiar with the sensation of seeming to die and then returning. PETER: Oh, it’s all so zombie, isn’t it? Just at the point that it seems life is done with you, no! You’re back for another round. PAULA COHEN: It’s worth it, for the view. This will be worth it too, if we get it right. SAM YAO: I’m monitoring their comms. They’ve sighted you. They know who you are, Paula. They haven’t ID’d any of the rest of you. TOM DE LUCA: It’s time. Head for the purple and white yacht. Run! TOM DE LUCA: That’s it, she’s away! JANINE DE LUCA: She’s a speedy one. MAXINE MYERS: Faster than you think. That purple and white yacht was the pride of the fleet. Souped-up with extra horsepower. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll be out of sight of the shore in a minute or two, and then Sigrid will attempt to track you. TOM DE LUCA: And she will track us. She’ll track this very distinctive purple and white yacht all the way down the coast. She’ll be waiting to see where we’re heading before she makes her next move. PETER: And where are we heading? PAULA COHEN: Much nearer home than she thinks. We’re going to use the mini subs to head back to the coast near Noah Base. TOM DE LUCA: I’m set up an automatic guidance system for this boat. I’ll keep her just in sight of the shore all the way down the coast, all the way into the Exmoor Militia’s heartland. PETER: So Sigrid will think Paula and the baby have escaped to the Exmoor Militia! PAULA COHEN: Meanwhile, we’ll use the sub to get back home. I don’t think we should try to sleep in any of the other ships on the beach, to be honest. SAM YAO: Yeah, I was thinking about that. Maybe back in the camper van for a night or two. PAULA COHEN: After a mini sub, it’ll feel positively luxurious. TOM DE LUCA: This ruse won’t hold forever. Sigrid will still be looking for us. But if she thinks you’ve taken refuge with the Exmoor Militia, that should buy us some time. JANINE DE LUCA: We need to expand the size of our team. She almost had you today. PETER: And she’s trying to turn the whole country against you. I’ve got hold of the rough cut of that radio documentary she’s made, and you won’t believe what happens in scene four.Category:Mission Category:Season Five